


I Fall Apart.

by MsCyclops (SafeInHisTouch)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Hurt Scott Summers, Logan Comforts Scott, M/M, Not Following a Specific Timeline, Past Relationship(s), but like this is not nice to her, despite them NOT getting along AT ALL, i love jean, just a mature rating for language and, more tags to be added..., thank you posty for being an amzing artist, with jean, yes I'm talking about Post Malone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafeInHisTouch/pseuds/MsCyclops
Summary: First, it was Logan, then it was a random guy she brought over into their room- no his room- not only did she break a major rule in the professor's book, but she broke his heart.-comments are moderated just to avoid spammers and trolls, any criticism is welcomed.





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> during his time of weakness and breaking of his and Jean's bond, Scott's mind is invaded by an unknown source causing his powers to amplify and him to lose control, lucky enough Charles could stop his powers much to his disdain. Logan helps, and well, He might feel remotely bad for the younger man.
> 
> Comments are moderated as to avoid direct hate and trolls. Constructive criticism is cherished.

He could understand Logan, as fucking morbid and messed up that is, He could understand why she felt attracted to the stupid intransigence man. Even he had to admit that they were beyond alike personality wise, but Logan was more, feral, wasn't as "stuck up", or whatever people liked to call Scott. He could understand that he and Jean had been together for most of their young adult life, that maybe she just needs a bit of space from him, needed to find herself. He could sympathize. They made up and she made it clear it was only a one-time thing, that she was sorry, and still very much wanted to marry him. Yet- she decided that she couldn't wait anymore for Scott.  
Wait for him to give it up.  
But Scott wanted to wait until they were married, till the time was right, they only had a week until the day, she just couldn’t wait, he wasn’t enough apparently, and Charles did warn him that their bond wasn’t as strong, Hank warned him that she’s been a bit flirty lately, for god sakes even Katherine warned him that she saw her at the mall the other day and not at the danger room like she said she would be, but Scott couldn’t believe it, he didn’t want to believe it, he loved her, he’ll always love her.  
  
His eyes looked at his shaking hands, filled with the anxiety and complete numbness he’s felt for the past two days, he could feel the tears leaving his eyes, yet as he waited for the tears to slip unto his pale delicate fingers, they did not come, he hasn’t cried in so long, not since his brother’s death yet, instead of tears his eyes steamed, burned, the growth of his powers since changed, now affecting his tear ducts. He didn't’ want to give her this, his sadness, his pain, the satisfaction of completely and utterly breaking him.   
  
His chest suddenly tightened, breathing became shallow, quick, mind felt dizzy, legs numb, hands quaking worse than before. His eyes began to burn, burn worse than the first time his powers manifest, the pain was the only feeling he felt, and he cherished it, soaked it up before he cycled back to his shallow numbness, that was- before he heard a crack. He realized-  
  
His Glasses!  
  
“AHH!” before he could even realize his glasses broke into pieces, the ruby quartz opticals were supposed to help suppress his power, prevent the powerful plasmatic force, yet here he sat in anguishing pain as window’s glass was shattered, his beam breaking through the threshold.

 

It was a good two minutes of unbearable pain, of him just trying his best to keep his beam going out the window and avoiding anyone in the building. He couldn’t close his eyes as much as he tried, as much as his eyes steamed from the nonstop tears. In a flash, Scott could feel large muscular arms wrap around his chest, one hand gripping at his eyes, fighting against the force and heat of his beams.

 

“C’mon Slim! Close your eyes!” Logan held tight, his skin burned away, the beams fighting against his Beta Adamantium bones, the pain but a distance memory, Scott gripped the others arms, using them as a grip for the pain the was feeling as leverage to help gain control, but he couldn’t gain control.

 

“I can’t! I can’t!” Scott continued to shout in agony, he had no control over his eyes, over his mutation. Logan kept trying to fight against the pain waiting for something to help, preferably Scott gaining control of his powers. Suddenly it all stopped, the beams against his hands stopped pushing against him, Scott sighed in relief, his body no longer tense, Eyelashes fluttering shut behind the now healing flesh of Logan’s hands It took Logan a bit to notice the younger man fainted. 

“What happened?” Logan grunted picking up Scott, turning towards the professor, 

 

“His powers went completely nuts, ‘said he couldn’t close his eyes, couldn’t stop ‘em.” the professor rolled in, moving towards the man in Logan’s arms, the same man he saw as a son, it pained him, he felt the emptiness of his mind, where Jean used to be, he could feel the sense of another there, something powerful. Charles sighed, letting his hand run through the brown locks, 

 

“His mind is weak, I had to stop his powers- the scar Jean has left is deep, I’m afraid something or someone has tried to invade his mind, I’ve blocked it, but I don’t know how long it’ll last…” Logan grimaced, He knows Xavier wouldn’t have suppressed Scott’s powers if he didn’t have to, 

 

“Let’s let him rest, he’s had a lot to deal with.” Xavier rolled himself out of the room, heading back towards the office, letting students know everything was fine now. Logan moved to Scott’s bed, placing the fellow mutant gently on the disheveled sheets, making sure he had a pillow. Logan took a moment to look at Scott, taking in his soft features, the younger man slept peacefully, as if the world hadn’t been hating him all his life. Grunting Logan tuned only to feel thin weak fingers grip his wrist,

 

“D-don’t go…”  His body tensed hearing his soft voice, weak and vulnerable, this was a bad idea, he knew the moment Slim woke up he would whop his ass seven ways to Thursday. But since when has Logan ever made the right decision? Logan looked down at Scott, his eyes were still shut, probably a habit gained from his mutation. Hesitating he sat on the bed, lying beside the man, Scott took in the warmth of the older man plopping himself right on top of Logan quickly falling back to sleep. Logan’s mind was going a mile a minute, he really was cuddling this man, and he didn’t want to let go, this man he’s hated for god knows how long. He was just- cuddling him? Next thing Logan knew his eyelids felt heavy, slowly they fell shut, and he too fell asleep.


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where a dream becomes the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit short, but expect the third chapter soon as an apology for the long wait, I'm a self-admitted procrastiwriter. oof.
> 
> fair warning this was unedited. <.<
> 
> (I need a beta reader Y'all lmao, so if anyone is interested, please, contact my twitter-> either Sighclops_ or Unalive_)

The scent of sweet minty strawberries awoke him from his peaceful slumber, a familiar scent that left him sighing in comfort. He held onto the sweet aroma, slowly rising up on his bed patting around where his glasses would usually be, only met with a gentle breeze, he tumbled forward, catching himself with his other arm, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, afraid he might open them in fright and unleash his uncontrollable beam of bright red plasma.

“Open your eyes Scotty…” he sat up straight, moving his head around as if he were looking for the source, eyes open. But they weren’t, and the source of the voice still was unknown, despite the familiarity with the airy, soft-spoken voice. Suddenly he felt soft hands touch his jaw, caressing his stubble with their gentle thumbs. Tentatively his body relaxed, the action so familiar, the hands feeling as if they’ve done the action once before.

“Open your eyes, let me see that beautiful blue…” Scott sighed, slowly opening his eyes, letting them flutter open, despite knowing the power being held behind them, yet, nothing happened, instead, his eyes met a familiar flame of red, an unnatural ginger, typically blending in with its ruby-colored surroundings, a color Scott has learned to tolerate, his life always living by the saying of seeing through rose-colored glasses. Her eyes were a beautiful color, matching the color of a healthy pine tree a mixture of bark and leaves, but years without seeing color leads to eventually forgetting, and god does he wish he knew the colors. He mouth was curved into a small smile, soft and homey. Leaning forward he shut his eyes once again, hoping to meet her soft lips with his own.

 

But instead the grip on his face tightened, he tried to pull away but was only met with a grip so tight he was sure she was going to break his jaw, his eyes shot open once again, fear swimming through the pools of blue. Pressing her lips to his ear she hissed out,  
“You can’t resist me forever Scott...you're mine...no one else can have you, why would anyone else want you? You’re pathetic, you know I’m the only one who actually likes you, the only one who loves you… come back to me Scotty, stop being a prissy bitch, you know I love you.” Scott whimpered, tears burning at his eyes, she was right, he’ll be back in her arms soon enough, no one else cared for him like her, she’s the only one who really saw Scott. Everyone else hates him, he was pathetic, wrapped around her, following her like a lost puppy. He was a lost puppy. 

She pulled back a wicked smile on her face, and Scott only sobbed as he met her eyes. She placed a hand onto his chest, pushing against him, sending him falling off the bed into a dark void. Leaving him with a night of dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments both appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have a lot more added in this chapter, but I decided to split it up as to not burn myself out.  
> This chapter was also not beta read if anyone is interested(I'm begging) in helping me out please contact me via Twitter @/Unalive_
> 
> Leave any comments below, and maybe some kudos?


End file.
